


Score

by journalistxwest



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journalistxwest/pseuds/journalistxwest
Summary: Inspired by that pic of Candice with the braid and the caption about boxing. She's got a red lip so we're def getting an Iris boxing scene I LIVE





	Score

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is a script  
> I wrote this at 1am  
> On my birthday because life  
> I apologise in advance
> 
> Set during sometime after Nora is (what I'm assuming is) temporarily paralyzed by Cicads

ENT CENTRAL CITY: STAR LABS

We close in on IRIS boxing a punching bag in the speed lab. Her hair is braided and she's sweaty you can tell she's been at this for a while

BARRY walks into the room and towards IRIS. He hugs the punching bag attempting to halt her assault

BARRY:  
Hey babe you all right? I can't remember the last time you picked up a glove

IRIS  
I'm fine.. you know what they say. Old habits die hard

BARRY  
Iris..

IRIS  
I'm worried about her Barry. This is my fault. It's my job to keep her safe and so far I'm failing.

IRIS take's another swing and Barry places his hands on her shoulders.

BARRY  
Do you remember when Zoom broke my back?

IRIS  
Yeah.. yea I do. 

IRIS shifts uncomfortably at the memory

BARRY  
I felt so helpless and I don't know if I could've gotten through that if it wasn't for you. You keep the fire burning even when the flame burns out. There is no one stronger, more beautiful, or more deserving of this crazy life we've built together. You believing in me, in us, in our family that's what keeps me going. I'd run a lifetime for you Iris. She's gonna be okay, alright?

IRIS  
Mmhm, you know you're kinda cute when you're sappy.

BARRY  
Oh yeah?

IRIS kisses BARRY lightly

IRIS  
To bad I gotta ruin the moment

IRIS punches him hard but playful

BARRY  
Ow!

IRIS  
To slow Scarlet Speedster. You ready for me to kick your ass, again?

BARRY  
Its on..bring it West!

IRIS  
What the searing pain or my butt?

BARRY  
Hmm what a difficult choice?

IRIS  
Good thing I make the calls around here

IRIS pushes Barry to the ground laughing. He pulls her down with him and they kiss passionately unaware of Nora's presence

NORA  
Ew! Get a room you two. Wait gross don't. Nevermind you guys are adults it's fine totally schway.

BARRY  
Nora..

NORA  
And it's not like I don't understand how I got here or anything I do it's just-

IRIS  
Nora..

NORA  
And there's nothing wrong with PDA you know it's-

IRIS and BARRY

NORA!

NORA  
Yeah?

IRIS  
You are supposed to be resting, get back to the cortex.

NORA  
I feel fine mom seriously it's totally fine. Dad tell her I'm fine.

BARRY  
Nope you heard your mom

NORA  
But-

BARRY  
Now

NORA  
Can I at least take a lap around please?

IRIS  
Nora West-Allen you've got three seconds to get back into that bed. One

NORA  
Mom I'm not ten that's isn't gonna work

IRIS  
Two.. Thr-

Before IRIS can finish counting NORA speeds away

IRIS  
She can be so stubborn.

BARRY  
I wonder where she gets it from

Iris punches Barry hard catching him off guard

BARRY  
Yup, okay that definitely still hurts

BARRY nods with a tight smile

Iris  
That's Iris 5. Barry.. 0  
Barry  
YOU KEPT SCORE?!

End Scene  
 


End file.
